


Green with Envy

by bamby0304



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You and Simon are pretty close. In fact, he’s your best friend. The two of you spend a lot of time together, which makes people think you’re an item- even though your not. Of course, not everyone believes this… and not everyone likes the idea of Simon having you. You never would have guessed it, but the mere thought of you being with Simon makes Negan green with envy.





	Green with Envy

**_Warnings_ : Smut, explicit language, fingering, oral (female receiving)**

**Bamby**

You were amongst a group of Saviours who were out and about, looking for supplies and communities. The groups consisted of about fifteen people, two of which were your fierce leader Negan, and your best friend Simon.

It had gotten dark, so instead of going back to the Sanctuary Negan had ordered everyone to find shelter in an abandoned school you’d come across on your way home. Not wanting to be holed up on your own, you’d pounced onto Simon’s back and declared that he had no choice but to stick with you for the night.

Laughing at your antics, Simon had let you stay on his back as he carried you to a small classroom where the two of you would stay.

You both fixed up some makeshift beds, knowing the school was tightly locked up and nothing would be getting inside. This was going to be the first night’s sleep you’d gotten all week.

Once your beds were ready, you and Simon laid down next to each other, with the torch by your head so you could still see. But instead of sleeping, you found yourselves talking.

Before long you were laughing so hard you had to clutch at your stomach as it cramped. “Oh, God. You can’t be serious, she seriously did that?”

Nodding, Simon sat up so he was leaning on his elbow. “No joke. The woman handcuffed me to the bed, took all my clothes, and made a run for it.” He grinned. “Took my phone, wallet, everything.”

The two of you had been sharing stories of the adventures from your past. It was something you did frequently, though somehow you always ended up talking about sex.

Simon and you had tried getting together, once. You were good friends and the world was ending, so you thought, why not? But it didn’t work out.

You could appreciate that he was a good-looking man, and you could appreciate that you were a good-looking woman, but it was just weird. Plus, you didn’t want to ruin your friendship.

So, that night had since been forgotten and things had stay as they were.

“What’s the worst thing that’s happened to you during sex?” He asked, lips pulled up into a curious grin.

You thought about it for a moment before remembering one particular instance. Shifting, you sat up and lifted your shirt over your head to show him the scar on you hip.

“It was after the world went to shit. Met some guy, things got heated, one thing led to another… half way through he heard a noise, freaked out and dropped me… I landed on my knife.”

Simon’s jaw dropped, a mixture of shock, amusement and anger crossing his features, but before he could pick an emotion the door flew open.

“Would you two shut the fuck up?” Negan ordered, standing in the doorway, Lucille on his shoulder. “We can hear you from down the fucking hall.” His eyes landed on you then, going wide as he noticed your lack of a shirt. “Am I interrupting something?”

You weren’t one hundred percent sure, but you were sure you could hear a hint of jealousy in his tone… though you were probably wrong.

Shaking his head, Simon shifted so he was lying down again. “No, boss. We were just talking.”

Give a short nod, Negan adjusted his hold on the door handle, eyes still on you. “Well, keep it the fuck down.” With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The mood in the room was different now, even though Negan was gone, you could still feel his presence. It sat in the air, thick and heavy, weighing on your shoulders.

Sighing, you slipped your shirt back on, wanting nothing more than to roll onto your side and go to sleep.

Simon watched you as you moved. “You should tell him.”

Freezing, you glanced his way. “Excuse me?”

“Negan. You should tell him you like him.” He shrugged simply.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you tried not to show how nervous you felt. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m not an idiot, Y/N. I know the reason you and I never worked out was because you like the boss.” His lips curled into another grin when your eyes flashed with guilt. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m, fine with it. Really.”

* * *

After last night’s talk with Simon, things were a little tense between you and him… and you and Negan. As soon everyone was ordered to pile into the trucks so you could head home, you were jumping into the last vehicle, knowing your leader and his right-hand man would be in the first.

The ride back to the Sanctuary was different than you were used to. Without your usual banter with Simon, you were easily bored. By the time you got home it felt like you’d been stuck in the truck for days, even though you knew it had only been a few hours.

Once you were back, you headed for your apartment, without giving anyone a single glance. Usually you’d volunteer to unpack the vehicles and do whatever else needs doing- you liked keeping busy- but this time you wanted to get out of there.

Being out in the open went you might bump into Negan or Simon, which might lead to awkward conversations, which was something you did not want to deal with.

In your room, you got to work, cleaning up and straightening things out. Your organised your cupboards, re-folded all your clothes, cleaned all your boots, went through your fridge and dusted every surface you could see. It was a defense mechanism you’d picked up after the world had ended. Having control over the little things helped you relax, seeing as you had no control over bigger things…

You weren’t sure how long you’d been cleaning for, but you knew one thing for sure… it was late. The sun had well and truly set by now. Dinner had probably been served down at the cafeteria hours ago. But you didn’t want to go out there, not yet.

Sure, it might be ridiculous for you to be acting this way, but to find out your best friend knows you like your boss… it’s a big deal. Especially considering that he’s your boss’s right-hand man.

Besides, since the world had ended you hadn’t had to worry about guy drama, so it had been a while, and you were a little rusty.

A hard knock on your door had you pause your cleaning. Looking over your shoulder, you wondered who it might be. It’s not like you got a lot of visitors…

Dropping the cloth you’d been using to dust your bookshelf, you moved over to answer the door. With a deep breath, you gripped the handle and opened it. Standing there was none other than Negan.

He was dressed in his dark jeans, white shirt under his black leather jacket, and black boots. With his dark hair brushed and gelled back, and dark eyes locked onto yours, he looked as handsome as ever. Though with Lucille rested on his shoulder as a slight scowl sat on his face, he also looked fierce.

“May I?” He gestured passed you and into the room.

Without a word, you nodded, letting him walk into the room as you closed the door behind him. As the door pressed against the frame you realised that this was the first time Negan had ever been to your room.

It was simple. You had a tiny kitchen where the mini-fridge sat next a counter- there was a sink and some cupboards as well. Then there was the book shelf, and a TV which faced your double bed. A chest of drawers, a bed side table, and wooden bow were amongst the furniture. Wooden floor boards, off white walls and a couple of windows finished the room

Negan stopped to stand in the middle of your space, looking around, taking everything in. He shifted Lucille ever so slightly, but it was enough to make your nerves skyrocket through the roof. You had no idea why he was there, and that scared the hell out of you.

“We missed you this afternoon.” He finally broke the silence.

Though his words only served to add to your confusion. “Excuse me sir?”

Turning to face you, he explained. “You’re usually the first to jump at the chance for work, but today you just disappeared. Why?”

Shrugging, you tried to play it cool, not wanting him to know the real reason. “I was tired. Wanted to get some sleep.”

His scowl grew slightly. “Simon keep you up all night?” This time you were sure you heard jealousy in his voice.

Ignoring it, you shook your head. “No, sir. We went to sleep once you left us. We didn’t want to disturb anyone else.” It was true, you’d both fallen asleep- and silent- after Negan had told you to shut up.

As you watched Negan, waiting for him to believe you, you realised he honestly thought the you and Simon were an item. This realization made you think of the jealousy you’d heard before… it also made you wonder why he’d come to see you over something so trivial.

“Um… Negan, sir… is there something I’m missing here?” You asked cautiously, not wanting to over step your boundaries.

Taking a step closer to you, Negan let Lucille drop to his side as he nodded. “Yeah, doll, there is. See, I don’t like it when I can’t have what I want.”

You frowned, confused. “Excuse me?”

Taking yet another step towards you, Negan went on. “I fucking want you, doll. But I fucking hate cheaters, and Simon is a friend, so I can’t fucking have you, and that fucking pisses me off.” He practically growled.

He was so close you had to practically crane your neck to look at him. Eyes wide, you couldn’t believe what’s he’d just said. All this time you’d been attracted to him, think he’d never feel the same way, but he did…

“Simon and I aren’t together, sir.” The words slipped from your lips before you could stop them.

There was a second where you wondered if you cared that you’d just said that. Did it matter that he now knew the truth? Would it change anything? Did you care that it might change things between you?

“You fucking sure about that?” He asked, needing to know.

All you could do was nod in response, not trusting your voice.

Suddenly his lips were on yours as his free hand grabbed your arm and pulled your body flush against his. His grip was so tight you were sure you’d bruise, but it was a delicious pain. Feeling his strength and want… it did things to you. it made you feel things you hadn’t felt in some time…

When your tongues slid against each other, you were both lost.

The sound of Lucille dropping to the ground was followed by the sound of him growling as his other hand grabbed your thigh and hoisted it up to rest on his side. Slipping his other hand down, he lifted your other leg up so you were now wrapped around him.

You could feel him walking but paid no attention it the movement. Instead you focused on your own hands sliding up and down his chest, grasping his arm and pulled his hair. Eventually you settled on tugging his jacket off so you could feel the hard muscles under his shirt.

Kneeling one knee on the bed, he placed you on the mattress, his body hovering over yours. Lips still latched onto each other in hungry and desperate kisses, you both worked on undressing each other as much as possible without having to pull away.

When his lips left yours, you let out a whine, already missing the taste of him.

Grinning at you, his pressed open mouth kisses on you jaw, neck and shoulders. He pulled out his knife, and you didn’t even blink when he promptly cut open your bra off. Continuing down, he bit and nipped at your stomach, sucking bruises onto the skin.

His fingers looped through your underwear and tugged them down as his head continued its journey south. When you felt his hot breath against your folds you whined again, only this time it was in anticipation.

“I can feel the fucking heat coming off you, doll.” He groaned, eyes admiring the view before him. “Can see how fucking wet you are for me. You want it, don’t you? Want me to fucking devour you? Eat you ‘til you scream?”

All you could do was moan in response, your back already arching off the bed.

First you felt his tongue, dragging along your folds, tasting you. Next you felt his fingers, spreading you for him. Then you felt his whole mouth as it latched against your clit and began to suck.

He worked wonders, causing bursts of pleasure to ripple through your body. His tongue flicked, teeth nipped and lips sucked.

You withered and wriggled against him, clutching as your sheets, moaning his name. He didn’t stop until you were panting, right on the edge. Then, right when you thought it couldn’t get any better, he thrust two fingers into your heat, twisting and curling them so they hit the right spot.

A scream erupted from your lungs as your body convulsed against his hand. He held you in place, mouth still working eagerly as you tried to ride out your orgasm. But it just wouldn’t end. In fact, a second one closely followed it…

Pulling away, he slowly undressed himself as you lay there, trying to catch your breath. His eyes roamed your sweat slicked skin, his pupils dilated and hungry.

Once he was undressed, he stroked himself, rubbing his thumb over his tip. “Hope you got enough sleep today, because doll, I’m nowhere near done with you.”

**Bamby**


End file.
